Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
WO2003/010143 and WO2003/010153 disclose N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and their pharmacological action. EP101748937, earlier in priority but not prior-published, discloses certain N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and -nicotinamides as herbicides. It has now been found that N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and -nicotinamides carrying specific substituents in the 1-position of the tetrazole or triazole ring are particularly suitable as herbicides.